<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t Go by Neko_ryn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990273">Don’t Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_ryn/pseuds/Neko_ryn'>Neko_ryn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_ryn/pseuds/Neko_ryn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The dorms were empty. Mingi had been certain that the others were there, going about their day, but when he checked he realized he was alone. He left the dorms and walked out into the streets, but everything was empty. The sun was up high in the sky and the air felt hot and heavy; everything was completely silent, like all people on Earth had vanished except him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone/Everyone, Song Mingi/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a little request I got on tumblr for ATEEZ! I loved writing it, and it’s inspired in a real nightmare I had a few years ago that marked me. It’s very fluffy tho! Don’t worry! </p>
<p>You can request me stuff on my tumblr: <a href="https://not-majestic-bluenicorn.tumblr.com">@not-majestic-bluenicorn</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The dorms were empty. Mingi had been certain that the others were there, going about their day, but when he checked he realized he was alone. He left the dorms and walked out into the streets, but everything was empty. The sun was up high in the sky and the air felt hot and heavy; everything was completely silent, like all people on Earth had vanished except him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mingi wandered the streets feeling confused. His heart beat loudly and quickly inside his chest as he searched frantically for any of his group members. After a few minutes of walking aimlessly, he heard noise, voices... screams. They came from a small clinic. Mingi walked up to it and through the door he was able to witness the absolute chaos that reigned in there. There were a lot of injured people, everyone was shouting and yelling and some were crying too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Panic settled in his chest and he started running, trying to get away from there as fast as possible. What if some of his members were in there? Injured, scared. He stopped running. He was scared too, but if any of them were back there, he needed to be there for them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just as he was about to turn back, a car beeped at him. It was Seonghwa. Mingi got in the car and Seonghwa started driving. The oldest looked tense, his hands were white as he gripped the steering wheel with force.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And the others?” Mingi asked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Seonghwa shook his head no and just continued driving.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi woke up with a start, sitting up in the process. His eyes were unfocused and the darkness of the room disoriented him as he couldn’t see anything. It reminded him of the loneliness he felt in the dream, and before he could even realize it, his breathing turned into gasps as panic filled his chest. A wail went past his lips and before long he found himself crying, alone and afraid and feeling so very small in the vast darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt someone press against his back as two strong arms wrapped around him and he was surrounded by a pair of legs. The world quieted around him and the buzzing in his ears stopped. The lights in the room went on and the darkness melted around him as he slowly started to regain his senses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you hear me hyung? You’re okay now.” Jongho said in his ear, holding Mingi firmly against him. “Follow my breathing, slow down, it’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi focused on the rising and falling of Jongho’s chest pressed against his back and tried to follow it. As it became easier to breathe, he realized that Jongho wasn’t the only one in the room and the others were looking at him with concern from over the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, he shifted so that Jongho’s arms were wrapped around his middle and his arms were free. Without a word, he opened his arms. It was a silent demand for affection that was much needed after the nightmare he had just had. Wooyoung came crashing into Mingi’s arms almost immediately, burying his hands between Jongho’s chest and Mingi’s back. Mingi buried his nose in Wooyoung’s hair and inhaled the soft scent of coconut shampoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing it was safe to do so, everyone else approached the bed and propped themselves down around Mingi. Seonghwa sat at the border of the bed with Hongjoong next to him, who put a hand on Mingi’s knee and gave it a soft squeeze. Yunho sat behind Jongho and wrapped himself around their youngest and Mingi while Wooyoung began peppering the tall rapper’s face and lips with kisses and wiping away the traces left by the tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang stood next to the bed and caressed Mingi’s hair softly, leaning down to give him a kiss on the top of his head before Hongjoong motioned him over and had him sit on his lap, hugging him close. San waited patiently until Wooyoung was done before pushing him away softly. He grabbed Mingi’s face carefully and pecked him on the lips a dozen times until Mingi’s bubbly laugh surfaced and everyone was able to relax just a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened, Mingi?” Their leader asked once it seemed like Mingi would be able to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a nightmare…” Mingi worried his lower lip for a moment, trying to find the words. “You were all gone, and I couldn't find you. There were so many injured people and I-“ His voice broke at the end as more tears threatened to spill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aish, hyung you’re making him cry!” Yeosang complained, pushing Hongjoong’s shoulder teasingly before leaving his lap to go cuddle Mingi instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong muttered a quick apology as Yeosang settled between Mingi’s legs and let the other him wrap around him. Jongho ruffled Mingi’s hair from behind and hummed thoughtfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this because of the period you couldn’t promote with us?” Jongho asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, yeah.” Mingi sniffled. “I was lonely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang cooed and turned around to kneel between Mingi’s legs and give him a kiss. Wooyoung and San looked like they were about to drop everything to just make a cuddle pile on Mingi’s bed and not let any of them leave every ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think maybe we should move to the living room and sleep together tonight.” Seonghwa suggested as he caught up with the mood in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree, let’s make a blanket next on the floor and pass the night together.” Hongjoong nodded, standing up and grabbing Wooyoung and San by the hands so he could pull them out of the room to gather the blankets. As they stood up to go with them, Jongho pulled Mingi down to kiss him softly and squeeze his hand reassuringly. Mingi felt his chest swell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In just a few minutes, they had gathered every single blanket, pillow and cushion in the dorm and had arranged them all in the living room. Yunho sat on the middle and extended his arms towards Mingi to pull him over. Before Mingi could arrange himself so he was sitting cradled by Yunho’s legs, the older kissed him softly on the lips and ruffled his hair playfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong and Seonghwa sat to either side of them. Hongjoong grabbed Mingi’s left hand and squeezed it softly before leaning closer to kiss Mingi (and then Yunho after he pouted for not receiving a kiss too). When Mingi turned to face Seonghwa with a pout, the oldest leaned in and kissed the pout away, earning himself a content smile from Mingi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not a moment later, Wooyoung was demanding to be hugged by Mingi and so he sat right between his legs. Yeosang and Jongho instead sat with Hongjoong and San with Seonghwa. There was plenty of space left around them, but they opted to just cuddle with each other as San turned on the TV and put on a random movie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, the warmth of the people around him and the soft murmurs of the television started to lull Mingi back to sleep. And just as he was about to drop again, Hongjoong squeezed his hand softly, claiming his attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mingi, we’re not going anywhere, you know that right?” Hongjoong murmured softly. “We love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know hyung.” Mingi smiled and squeezed his hand back. “I love you too. Thanks for being with me.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this work, remember to leave a comment and give kudos, it keeps me going! And don’t hesitate to talk to me through my social media:<br/><a href="http://not-majestic-bluenicorn.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a><br/><a href="http://www.twitter.com/soft_bluenicorn">Twitter</a><br/><a href="http://curiouscat.me/soft_bluenicorn">CuriousCat</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>